De pelirrojas neuróticas
by Thaly Black
Summary: A Lily no le gusta James. Vamos, faltaría más. ¿Cómo podría gustarle a ella ese engreído, egocéntrico, inmaduro, con buen culo y sonrisa de infarto? Imposible. Alice tenía que estar fumada. -Lily/James-
1. Si dice no, tiene que ser no

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero como me plagies, te crujo._

_Este fic constará de cinco capítulos (que ya están escritos) y abarcará la relación de Lily y James, desde un nuevo punto de vista. A parte, participa en la comunidad **tehtypewriter**, en livejournal._

_Este drabble responde al prompt 1 de la tabla de _**Etapas del duelo**: 1. Negación.

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Si dice no, **_**tiene**_** que ser no**

* * *

Lily Evans siempre se ha preciado de ser una chica que tiene las cosas claras, y dice lo que dice, porque lo siente, y no se anda con medias tintas, ni nada que se le parezca.

Solo hay una persona en todo el Universo que logra sacarla de sus casillas. James Potter. El centro del Potterverso; un universo paralelo y disparatado, en el que él es el rey del mambo, y en el que, supuestamente, ella está enamorada de él. Desde luego, Lily espera no ver, ni siquiera oler, ese perverso Potterverso; porque si algún día siente el más mínimo pálpito afectivo hacia James Potter, se suicida. Vamos. Lo tiene muy claro.

Y ahí está, con Alice, sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, mirando el partido. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y Potter juega. No es que a ella le importe, pero Alice quiere ver a Frank, que juega de guardián, y ella, que, ante todo, es una buena amiga, la está acompañando, como una campeona.

Y no puede dejar de fijarse que Potter, está ocupando al máximo es espacio de su Potterverso, porque parece estar en todas las partes del campo de juego a la vez; siempre está allí donde ella mira; como si estar delante de su campo de visión fuese a tarea más importante de su vida.

Lily sabe que Alice le está hablando, pero ella no presta atención, porque Potter, el muy imbécil, está volando de forma bastante arriesgada, como para matarse, y ella siente un estúpido nudo en la boca del estómago; como si todo lo que ha desayunado antes del partido se hubiese convertido en una bola de acero y rebotase en su interior.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, intentando mentalizarse de que a Potter no va a pasarle nada por mucho que esté volando boca abajo, e intentando convencerse a sí misma de que le importa, a parte, una reverenda mierda lo que le pase. Porque, vale que no lo soporte, pero va a su casa, a Gryffindor, y prefiere que se abra la cabeza cualquier Hufflepuff que un Gryffindor, aunque ese Gryffindor sea James Potter.

Alice sigue hablando, por los codos. Lily no acaba de entender cómo puede estar con Frank, con lo callado que es… aun que intuye que si se le quiere a una persona, no importa todo aquello que desquicia a uno. Y Lily sabe que no puede ignorar a Alice por mucho más tiempo, así que decide volver a prestarle atención.

-…porque sé que te gusta.-está diciendo.

Y Lily, claro está, reacciona como debe ser.

-No me gusta James Potter, Alice. Estoy cansada de decírtelo…-replica con un poco de fastidio.

Alice suelta una carcajada que se podría clasificar de escandalosa, y la mira como si supiese algo que ella no, cosa que no se da nunca, salvo que haya plantas de por medio.

-Te estaba diciendo que he traído chocolate con menta, que sé que te gusta.-dice con una sonrisa.-Pero si tú asocias cosas que te gustan con James Potter, no seré yo quien te diga que no.-termina con voz de sabihonda.

Lily quiere replicar, pero sabe que no puede. No va a discutir con Alice, que es una Gryffindor, y cabezota, aun por encima. Porque cuando ella dice que no, _tiene_ que ser no.

* * *

_Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado. La segunda parte se aproxima. Besos! Dadle al Go!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


	2. Cabezazos contra la pared

**Disclaimer:** _Lo dicho. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero como plagies la historia ¡¡te parto las piernas!!_

_Este capítulo responde al segundo prompt de la tabla: 2. Ira._

_Muchísimas gracias a IDALIA2209, laura marina lovegood, Ccii Tnks, Jaqui Evans, Nixi Evans, Narcisa Snape, Elizabeth Wood Black, kotte-potter, Chukii y M.Mago por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Cabezazos contra la pared**

* * *

Está de mala leche. Se ha levantado de mala leche. No le importa, ni una mierda pequeñita, que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido contra Hufflepuff.

Tampoco le importa una soberana mierda que James Potter no le haya pedido a salir después del partido, todavía con la snitch en la mano, como hace de costumbre. ¡Qué va! Eso se la trae más bien floja.

Tampoco le molesta, ni lo más mínimo siquiera, que James Potter esté en el Gran Comedor, sentado con una rubia de Ravenclaw en la mesa de Gryffindor. Porque la verdad es que le da completamente igual tener a una acoplada de otra casa en la mesa de la suya. Se la suda.

Lo que le jode a Lily, y mucho, es que hablen en voz tan alta, y se rían _así_ de alto. Porque es temprano por la mañana, y la risa de esa Ravenclaw parece surgida de un híbrido entre un cuervo y un hipogrifo. Y se le mete en los oídos y le resuena en la cabeza. Y le jode.

No va a enfurruñarse por culpa de _esa_ Ravenclaw, ni de nadie, porque un Gryffindor esta _muy_ por encima de cualquier Ravenclaw, y si James Potter no es lo suficientemente persona como para verlo, le da igual. A ella, se la suda.

Se sirve un tazón de leche, con tanta violencia que acaba tirándolo todo por la mesa, y la leche le corre por las piernas. Aprieta los dientes, mirando a la Ravenclaw con Potter, cuya risa la acaba de desconcentrar, y frunce levemente el ceño, mientras se limpia con un hechizo, deseando volcarle un tazón de leche hirviendo por ese pelo rubio perfectamente planchado. Porque es odiosa, y no porque esté con Potter, sino porque se ríe como una imbécil.

-¿Lily, te encuentras bien?-Alice la mira preocupada. Y ella es consciente de que le tiemblan las manos, más, mucho más de lo que deberían.

-¿Si, por qué?-pregunta con más brusquedad de la que Alice se merece. Porque es su amiga. Y no se está riendo como una imbécil con el brazo de Potter sobre los hombros.

-No sé…-Alice la mira a ella, y luego a Potter, de nuevo a ella, y de nuevo a Potter.-Tal vez estés celosa de esa rubia que está con James.

Lily nota como una vena, esa del cuello, que lleva sangre al cerebro, le late violentamente. Es como si le fuese a explotar la cabeza de la mala hostia que lleva encima. Y está a punto de convertirse en una jodida malhablada; ¡ella, que es prefecta!

Se levanta, deseando darle cabezazos a todo el mundo contra la pared, hasta que le salten los sesos muy lentamente.

Respira hondo, cruzando las puertas del Gran Comedor. Necesita refrescarse la frente y la cabeza, o de lo contrario, antes de que termine el desayuno, estará en Azkaban por asesinato con alevosía y premeditación.

* * *

_Hola!! El tercero ya está listo y calentito. En breves actualizaré. Gracias por leer. Y dadle al go!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Si, no o todo lo contrario

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no son míos, pero como me robes la trama, o cualquier cosa de lo que leas aquí, te mato._

_Gracias a diabliya-azul, IDALIA2209, Marion Coleridge, chukii, kotte-potter, Nixi Evans, MTBlack, an, Anne Potter Evans, Sonia, CAMI y Jaqui Evans._

_Este fic responde al tercer prompt de la tabla:_ 3. Negociación.

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Si, no o todo lo contrario**

* * *

Vuelve a sumergir la cabeza bajo el agua fría. La risa histérica de la Ravenclaw todavía le resuena en la cabeza. Y no quiere. Porque ha decidido por generación espontánea que las Ravenclaw le caen mal. Porque se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor, por culpa de Potter.

Sabe que, en el fondo, no es por la Ravenclaw por lo que está de tan mala leche. Es por Potter. Pero no porque le guste, porque no le gusta. O a lo mejor sí. Pero vamos, está segura de que no… de que las cosquillas que siente en el estómago cuando se revuelve el pelo son fruto de lo ridículo que le parece, no de otra cosa.

Y obviamente, cuando, durante el partido, ha estado a punto de caerse de la escoba, ese encogimiento fue el de una persona normal ante la perspectiva de que un compañero se parta la crisma, no la de una chica que está pillada por el chico en cuestión, y que saltaría al campo a intentar recogerlo antes de que tocase el suelo.

Porque ella se pagaría a sí misma unos quinientos galeones, si los tuviese, para convencerse de que no le mola James Potter. Porque en realidad no le mola. O tal vez si, pero solo un poco.

No le mola. Solo le hace _tilín_. Y un _tilín_ bastante ruidoso, eso tiene que reconocerlo. Pero tampoco es para tanto, la verdad.

Porque le gusta James Potter, pero en realidad no. Solo es mono, y tiene una sonrisa preciosa… ah, y cuando se revuelve el pelo siente que _necesita_ acorralarlo contra una pared y asfixiarlo a besos.

No le gusta James Potter, porque es un jodido arrogante y egocéntrico… aun que bueno; tiene que reconocer que tampoco se ha dejado nunca guiar más allá de las apariencias… Pero tampoco lo necesita, la verdad. Si rascas bajo la superficie, probablemente acabe sacando más mierda.

Vuelve a hundir el rostro en el agua. Helada.

Necesita aclararse las ideas, porque está confusa, y Lily Evans nunca puede compartir la frase con esa tal confusión. Porque ella tiene las cosas muy claras, como buena Gryffindor. O al menos, las tenía.

Porque ahora, no sabe, ni quiere saber, en realidad, donde meterse. Porque sabe que no se aclarará hasta que hable con James.

Porque si. Está colada por James. Por estúpido, surrealista y raro que suene. Es la única manera de explicar que se sepa de memoria como es su sonrisa, y todas esas estupideces que le pasan a Alice con Frank, y que a ella no deberían pasarle con nadie, y mucho, muchísimo menos con Potter.

* * *

_Hola!! Espero que os gustase. El cuarto está ya saliendo del horno. Dadle al go! Besitos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Sin derecho a quejas

**Disclaimer:** _La historia es mía. Los personajes son de Rowling. Como tomes algo sin permiso, probablemente tenga que matarte. Y el que avisa no es traidor._

_Muchísimas gracias a Eneida, IDALIA2209, Jaqui Evans, kotte-potter, CAMI, Eris Malfoy, Sumi Black, chukii, Ccii Tnks por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Esta viñeta responde al cuarto prompt de la tabla:_ 4. Depresión. _Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Sin derecho a quejas**

* * *

No se va a levantar de la cama en lo que le queda de curso. O mejor, en lo que le queda de existencia. Está colada por James Potter, y eso, es, con diferencia, y mucha, lo peor que puede pasarle a Lily Evans.

Es una sensación extraña. Como una especie de explosión en el estómago, que siempre ha estado ahí, y que sin embargo, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ello.

Al mismo tiempo, esa explosión la siente en el pecho, y cuando James sonríe, es como si todo lo que tiene por dentro bajase, reptando, sinuosamente, hacia un punto situado en la nebulosa que hay debajo de su ombligo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no tiene _derecho_ a decirle nada a James. Porque lo ha estado rechazando durante siete años, y _siente_ que no _puede_ pedirle nada. Porque él ha estado mucho tiempo tras ella, y la pelirroja cabezota que es, siempre lo ha rechazado.

Y ahora no puede tener nada con él, porque seguramente él no va a querer tener nada con ella; así que va a tener que joderse y quedarse sola para el resto de su puñetera vida.

Y tiene ganas de llorar. Pero es un orgullo. Ese jodido orgullo por culpa del que nunca se acercó a James, aun que más bien era miedo. Es lo único que le impide echarse a llorar como una nena.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte?-Alice le tira de un pie, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, quitarla de la cama.

-No, Alice, quiero quedarme aquí, para siempre…

-Mujer… o te levantas o haré que James venga; pero ten en cuenta que te vería con esos pelos y ese… pijama…-responde Alice poniendo esa molesta voz de sabihonda.

-Deja en paz a mi pobre pijamita.-dice Lily. Se permite el lujo de hablar con voz de niña pequeña, porque se siente como una de ellas; básicamente.

Una niña pequeña que quiere algo con todas sus fuerzas y que sabe que no lo va a poder conseguir.

-Vale… pues le digo a James que suba…-replica Alice, con una voz que, si Lily fuese un hombre la habría puesto cachonda.

-¿A James? ¿Por qué?

-Por que quiere verte, idiota…-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Verme? ¿A mi?-Lily se sienta en la cama, y es plenamente consciente de que su pelo parece una jungla roja.

-No, es que va a hacer una inspección de las termitas de tu cama.-suelta como si nada.

Lily alza una ceja. Sarcasmos a ella no. Gracias.

-Bueno, pues siendo así…-suelta una risita.

Pero que conste, Lily Evans, que sigues siendo imbécil.

* * *

_Hola!! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero problemas varios me tuvieron y retuvieron contra mí propia voluntad. Espero que os haya gustado. Besos, gracias por leerme, y recordad, ¡dadle al go! Besos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Darse cuenta, por fin

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling; pero la historia es mía, y como la robes me encargaré de que tu ordenador explote._

_Muchísimas gracias a Nixi Evans, Ccii Tnks, Jaqui Evans, IDALIA2209, lalspotter, kotte-potter, Eneida, Arya Luthien, an y Sumi Black por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble responde al quinto y último prompt de la tabla:_ 5. Aceptación. _Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Darse cuenta… por fin**

* * *

Lily se siente un poco estúpida, y muy, muy cohibida allí.

En el fondo sabe que tampoco es para tanto, porque estar con James Potter en la Torre de Astronomía está mal, y aun encima está prohibido. Pero le da igual. Porque se lo debe. A él. Y a si misma.

Porque es demasiado estúpida, y ha sido demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que esos ojos, que parecen chocolate líquido, son lo más tierno y sincero que ha visto en su vida. Porque si, James tiene la mirada sincera y la risa fácil. Y ella ha sido demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que le gusta.

Y ahora está ahí, cohibida y partiendo la línea del sonrojo. Y James mira a los terrenos, casi como si no se diese cuenta de que ella está ahí, a su lado.

De una forma extraña, y que Lily no comprenderá jamás, sabe que James está esperando a que sea ella la que rompa el silencio.

Y aun que no quiere. Porque, joder, menuda vergüenza. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Porque desde que James la vio llegar a la Sala Común y la agarró de la mano hasta dejarla allí, no ha pronunciado dos palabras.

Respira profundo. Tiene que tener algo de Gryffindor. Lo que sea.

-James…-lo llama. Le suena la voz un poco vacilante, pero es suficiente para que él la mire.

Se gira un poco y la mira a los ojos. Con esa mirada marrón chocolate. Dulce. Sincera.

-Dime… Lily-ahora está frente a ella, y Lily puede ver que es más alto que ella, que la barba tiene pinta de rascar de lo mal afeitada que está, y sobre todo, ese pelo negro y hecho un desastre, que hace que esa explosión en su estómago se diluya como caramelo líquido al entrar en contacto con algo hirviendo.

"_Dime"_. Lily es consciente de que el muy imbécil no sabe cómo de sexy acaba de sonar su voz. Y ala. Pelirroja loca. Salta a la piscina. Desde la Torre de Astronomía. Que es ilegal. Y no hay agua.

-Me gustas.-dice. Y se enorgullece de si misma. Porque su voz ha sonado segura. Fuerte. Decidida.

James alza levemente una ceja. Esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y se acerca un paso a ella.

-Joder, Lils, por fin te has dado cuenta.-replica, divertido.

Y sus manos queman en la cintura de Lily. Su barba rasca un poco en su mejilla. Y su lengua entre los labios de la chica consigue que todo el cuerpo de Lily se vuelva tan líquido como el caramelo.

* * *

_Hola!! Bueno... esto es una especie de despedida. Pero no os desesperéis, porque tenéis muchas más series de drabbles mías entre mis fics. Esta era cortita, y ya avisé. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien, y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolos, tanto como yo escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me seguisteis, tanto desde el principio como si os incorporásteis lentamente. Gracias por estar ahí. Os quiero._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
